


Conniving Sisters and Mistletoe

by sperrywink



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee shop AU. With the help of some mistletoe, Cora finagles a kiss between her brother Derek and her former classmate Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conniving Sisters and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Written to grant [this wish](http://insmallpackages.livejournal.com/7119.html?thread=1733327#t1853903) at LJ's insmallpackages:
> 
> Stiles/Derek ficlet - coffeehouse AU centering around Christmas; no Scott/Allison please

Derek looked at the decorated window and rolled his eyes. There were twinkling lights and the odd, sparkling bauble draped around the window, along with holly and garlands framing it all. Trust his sister to go all out for the holidays at her coffee shop. He would never admit it to her, but it did make the coffee shop look inviting, compared to the cold, December day. Still, he had a reputation as a grouch to uphold.

Opening the door, the little bell hanging from it dinged, and Cora looked up from the counter, giving him a wide smile. He smiled back, too glad to have her back in his life to ignore her happiness at seeing him. Four years of college on the East Coast, and then three years in Milan modeling had separated him from his family for too long. He had missed too much of their lives. Like Cora opening a coffee shop in their hometown.

He went up to the counter, and Cora leaned over to give him a quick hug. She asked, “Your usual?”

“Of course.”

“Why don’t you go wait over by the milk station, and I’ll have your espresso right up.”

Raising his eyebrow, he looked around the shop and didn’t see any other workers, and he knew she usually had at least one other staff member on the floor with her. Mentally flipping through the schedule he had seen earlier in the week, he asked, “Where’s Boyd?”

“Family emergency. I’m holding down the fort.”

“If you need help-?”

“No, it’s fine, big bro. It’s actually a slow night.” Looking around the shop again, he just saw a couple sitting at a table by the windows, and a guy playing on his phone over by the milk station. He nodded at Cora, but he planned on sticking around until closing just in case anyone gave Cora trouble. Plus, he would feel better walking her to deposit the day’s receipts at the bank. She’d know what he was doing, but he didn’t think she would mind, really.

That settled in his mind, he ambled over to the milk station to wait for his espresso. The guy playing on his phone glanced up briefly with a small smile, but then his gaze was caught again by the game. Probably angry fruit or bird ninjas, whatever that thing was. Derek had always preferred a good book.

The guy was cute in a lithe, and young way. He had big Bambi eyes, and moles on his face. He was actually Derek’s type, but Derek just gave a brief smile back, and turned to watch Cora. He didn’t need to be picking up customers at Cora’s coffee shop. It would just make her giddy with little sister glee and it would be all over the family in a matter of minutes.

Cora came to that end of the counter with a drink in hand, and a devious smile. Loudly she said, “Oh look! You two are under the mistletoe!” Derek looked up, and sighed. She must have planned this when she said go stand by the milk station. Usually she liked him to talk to her as she made his drink; he should have guessed she was up to something. This would definitely be all over their family by the end of the night, whether he kissed the guy or not.

Phone guy jumped at her loud remark, and looked wildly around. Cora was pointing up, so Derek watched as the guy’s gaze flickered up, and then did a double take. It was almost funny, but Derek was too busy scowling at Cora to laugh. Cora leaned on the counter, and with a wicked grin, said, “Stiles, this is my big brother Derek. He doesn’t bite unless you ask nicely.”

Stiles gaze finally landed on Derek’s face, and he blushed a fiery red. His mouth fell open, and it obviously took him a second to get his voice back. Closing his mouth with a snap, he then said, “Oh, dude, sorry, I totally didn’t see that there, no worries from my end, you know.” He waved vaguely around, and continued saying, “I’m sure Cora isn’t serious.” Then he glared at Cora, but it was like a deer glaring at a lion. Cora always did have the Hale Glare down pat, and this guy didn’t stand a chance.

Hell, Derek didn’t stand a chance. He had a version of the Hale Glare, but his sisters were immune to it. 

Unfortunately the same couldn’t be said for him. Sighing, and rolling his eyes at Cora, Derek reached out and tugged Stiles towards him by his collar. He might as well get something out of this. Stiles was all flailing limbs, and “Whoa, dude,” but Derek easily contained one arm by grabbing his hand, and he let the other flounder since it wasn’t in danger of knocking over the milk. Letting go of Stile’s collar, he wrapped his hand around Stiles jaw, and pulled him into an open-mouthed kiss.

The instant their mouths touched, Stiles stilled, and a small moan ground out of his throat. It was the most erotic sound Derek had heard in ages, and he stepped closer to Stiles, and kissed him deeper, hoping for more.

Before it got too good, Derek heard Cora loudly say, “Okay, let’s keep it PG, people!”

Realizing where he was, and that he didn’t know Stiles from a hole in the wall, Derek broke the kiss and let go of his hand, but didn’t step away. Stiles seemed a little unsteady on his feet. Stiles was blinking his eyes open with long, slow sweeps of his eyelashes, and Derek itched to kiss him again. To keep that all under bay, Derek just said, “Don’t call me dude,” as he stepped further back, keeping a steady hand on Stiles shoulder now. He sounded a little husky, and he caught Cora’s smirk in the corner of his eye.

Cora said, “Here’s your mocha, Stiles.”

That seemed to snap Stiles out of his daze, and he whirled around, stepping away from Derek to grab his drink. Cora was smirking at him, and he turned red again, but still peeked a glance at Derek.

Now it was Derek’s turn to smirk. A ruffled Stiles was too cute not to.

Stiles said, “Okay. I’m just gonna, you know what, go. I think.” He peeked at Derek from under his eyelashes, and Derek found the coy look lethal. Stiles then made his unsteady way out of the coffee shop, the bell tinkling on his way out. Derek was too rooted to the spot by that look to stop him.

He turned to Cora, but before he could demand information, Cora held out his espresso, and said, “I put your number on his cup. He’ll probably call. Stiles has guts.” She then grinned wickedly at him, and took a picture of his face on her phone. He grabbed for it, but she danced out of reach with a laugh. She then turned her phone around, and there in all their glory were Derek and Stiles kissing. Derek felt his ears heat up, but the smile on Cora’s face was too genuine for him to be truly mad. 

Besides, it was a good picture.

With one more glower at Cora, that he didn’t really mean, Derek took his drink and settled on the couch in the corner, where he could see everything unobstructed. Taking a paperback book out of his jacket pocket, he settled in for the night. Just then his phone vibrated, and he took it out to see there was a text message from Stiles. “So does your number on my cup mean you didn’t mind kissing me?”

Derek grinned into his cup before putting it down to type. “My number on your cup means that Cora is presumptuous. Me kissing you was the sign I didn’t mind.”

Stiles wrote back almost before Derek had the chance to take a sip, and with that, they were off into a texting exchange full of flirting and witticisms that lasted the rest of the night. They agreed on a date on that coming Friday, just as Cora was finishing closing the shop, and Derek knew he would have to thank Cora somehow.

With something big, sparkling, and multiple carats. He had a feeling it would be worth it, though.


End file.
